


All the times having a reincarnated subconscious changed Bakugou Katsuki.

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, BNHA plot over-rode the comedic KHR roots i tried to mess with, Canon-Compliant, I GOT AN ENDING IN PLAN, I WORLDBULT THIS BABEY HUNS, I wanna explore bakugou katsuki, Mitsuki is a good person in this fking story y'all, Reincarnated!Subconsciousness, Reincarnation, This isn't as comedic as i hoped it could've been, and a Midoriya Izuku with a bit more common sense, ft. a slightly more empathetic Bakugou Katsuki, lots of dreamy psyche stuff too, no mitsuki hate in this or a masaru who's a weak ass bish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: Katsuki has rainbow fire dreams.This changes his life more than he knows.-------------A KHR x BNHA crossover fic
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	1. ///-///////

[4 years old]

Katsuki always had weird dreams growing up. ~~The Vongola...~~

He even asked his mum and dad about it. See if they had these dreams before.

They said no.

It saddened him on that day, but it's okay. When he asked Izuku about it during daycare he found out Izuku sometimes get it! ~~Something inside him felt warm, a click put in place.~~

But his had those green flames more instead and never the rainbow like he did. Sometimes the indigo was there. Sometimes the purple. Sometimes the red. Sometimes the orange.

It wasn't the same but he was excited!

He explained to Izuku what each coloured fire does that day.

How Red destroys thing. ~~Hayato my Storm...~~

How Yellow fixes things. ~~Ryohei-nii my Sun...~~

How Green makes things harder. ~~Lambo my Lightning...~~

How Blue calms things. ~~Takeshi my Rain...~~

How Indigo makes things up. ~~Mukuro & Chrome my Mists...~~

How Purple makes more of things. ~~Kyoya my Cloud...~~

And most importantly, how the one his dream self always had; Orange- is the leader of all them. Making things feel better-complete. ~~Me...Tsunayoshi Sawada... Vongola Decimo.~~

Izuku was as excited as him!

Colourful fires beyond the normal orange.

He always felt cool in those dreams with black gloves burning in Orange flames as he stood between all the other colourful fires.

And Izuku said he always felt so creative after his, the drawings he did on his hero analysis books becoming better than before. ~~Haru always had beautiful drawings in her books.~~

"Do you think that's your quirk Kaachan?"

"Maybe." He was excited to find out. ~~Will I be able to get my guardians again? I miss everyone so much.~~ His dad could make explosions from his hands if he rubs them together and his mum had the softest skin in the world because of her quirk. Whatever he gets, it's going to be the coolest quirk in the world!

"You should try it Kaachan! Don't worry- I'll try it too!" Izuku said to him, leaning away as he shut his eyes tightly, face turning red.

Katsuki looks away. ~~If I really get a quirk, I'll never really have my guardians back though.~~ Katsuki suddenly didn't want to try it now. What would he do if it wasn't even his quirk? He's still sure he'd get something cool and amazing but...

"Kaachan?"

 ~~No one would recognize me if I have a quirk...~~ He feels like he won't have fire dreams as amazing as before.

"Kaachaaaan?"

 ~~I'm going to be so lonely.~~ And that would suck so much.

"Kaachaaaaaaan?"

 ~~Haru's not enou -~~ There was hands on his shoulders, Izuku's face close; brows scrunched up.

"Did you even watch?"

Katsuki didn't know why but he gave Izuku a hug. ~~I'm sorry for thinking that Haru, you are enough.~~ "Sorry Izuku."

He can feel Izuku's smile as he hugs him back. "It's okay."

He pulls back, the weird empty feeling he always had after waking up from his fire rainbow dreams suddenly hitting him even though it's supposed to be gone by now. "Show me Izuku!"

"Okay!" And Izuku was back to scrunching up his face, holding his breath.

Katsuki suddenly felt angry. ~~That's Not How You Bring Your Flames Out!~~ "Oi! Stop that!"

Izuku stopped what he was doing, confusion on his face before it was quickly replaced "Did I Do It Kaachan?!" he asks, face beaming.

"No!" ~~I can't let you know how.~~

"Uwah! Why did you make me stop then!"

"Because you're doing it wrong!" ~~You're a civilian.~~

"Eh! How so! My dreams do it like that!"

"Well..." Katsuki couldn't explain it. ~~OMERTA.~~ In his dream, the fires didn't look that hard to bring out and he's sure it's the same with Izuku's but... "Well!" _~~A kid!~~_

"Show me." Izuku demands, now also angry.

"ARGH I'M TRY-" **~~N O .~~**

*Boom*

His hands made an explosion noise.

Whoa.

More sounds of explosions came from his hands, sparks and lights all around his hands.  
 ~~S o u n l i k e m y _f l a m e s._~~

The whole class surrounded him, the teachers that were hovering earlier now giving him a completely different kind of attention; awe and compliments out their mouths to him, calling him cool and amazing.  
 ~~I t ' s s o a n g r y .  
~~ Izuku even agreed!  
 ~~W ** _H_ E  R **_E A_ **M** _I_ **.**  
~~ He's Amazing!

He ignored how the emptiness became deeper than ever before.  
As if something decided to hide itself from him now


	2. s t r e s s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the mistake of not fleshing out the idea properly so making chapter 2 was a stressball.

[-----]

There was never a time he wasn't amazing since he got his quirk. ~~Tsuna feels angrier than ever before because of it.~~ His fire dreams weren't happening as often but it was okay because his life became awesomer with it!!! ~~Why him, of all great skies, gets this treatment!!?~~

So long has passed since he got his amazing quirk and he even had so much fun with his new friends playing Bakugou Hero Agency during summer! ~~He really shouldn't be feeling this but...~~ Izuku kept joining though, that no good quirkless friend! ~~Is this what Gokudera feels when Lambo is being bratty?~~ He doesn't know how dangerous becoming a hero is! ~~All that odd sort of neediness that shouldn't even be a problem...~~ Making sure people keep smiling like All Might??? ~~Always finding ways to be relevant or important...~~ That's not what he does. ~~The whole attention making/seeking shtick Lightnings seem to be well known for.~~ All Might makes sure that he wins every single fight against those villains. ~~How did he not notice it before?~~ Not keep dumb smiles of the people he's saving! ~~Tsuna should've took more opportunities to get to know Xanxus better. Haru's getting outta hand for him.~~

Katsuki looks at the front door of his house, face scrunched up, hoping it would tell him Izuku's not joining in this last day of summer. ~~Tsuna's staying out of this one.~~ The Bakugou Hero Agency can't afford having a quirkless hero getting themselves into trouble you know! ~~Ever since whatever happened, he can just kick back whenever he wants.~~ They're much more helpless than anyone else with a quirk. It w ~~as confusing, but on a stormy day like this.~~ He wants at least ONE day where he doesn't have to tell the teacher about Izuku being a part of his summer. ~~He's thankful for figuring out the gimmics.~~

Mum was staring at him though with how long he was standing there, so with a huff, Katsuki went and opened the door, explosions in his free hand.

Whatever will happen, Izuku will know how Katsuki feels about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> & cue, canon Deku vs Kacchan childhood event! (if that wasn't obvious) though with changes! which will be known in the next chapter!!!
> 
> hope that wasn't too short.  
> Next chapter would be a tad bit longer i think.  
> Got a lot of childhood stuff to talk about and subconsciounesneseesess


	3. storytime

[------]

Katsuki didn't like today at all. Sure he's back at home in new clean clothes with a day that ended with no more Izuku around but... He stares at his pair of house slippers, their fuzziness and colour very much contrasting against the while tiles of their bathroom.

He doesn't feel right. His chest feels tight and he doesn't want to hear anything and-

Katsuki shakes his head, picking his toothbrush to start cleaning his teeth from germs, "DIE GERMS DIE!" Mum was waiting for him in his bedroom to read him about today's hero news! He can't have her waiting for him because he was too busy thinking about Izuku.

With a song, a rinse and his teeth all shiny, Katsuki steps off the stool to run back to his room, turning the lights off on the way.

Seeing his mum seated on his bed, today's news articles ready for her to read, he waited in no time to get into his sheets- his trusty All Might plush ready in his bed.

And just as routine, Mum starts reading to him, feeling sleepy the more she read on and on. But Katsuki pushes through-no way is he missing any new cool hero action. A hero needs to know what's always happening you know! Like the new one mum's starting to read, like extra hero history from so long ago!

But try as he might to just think about the news, his feelings from earlier returns. A pushing feeling in his chest and his ears starting to ring. Izuku from today once again floating in his mind.

"...The journal dates to be 150 years old-"

Be bites his lip, to try and stop it but-

"Hey, Mum." Katsuki interrupted looking at his plushie, his mum looking at him in question as she stops reading the article, "I had a fight with Izuku today..."

His mum just hummed in reply, the article ignored now.

"He doesn't understand that being a hero is dangerous! And I fell into the creek and Izuku's quirkless and he still tried to play hero!"Katsuki continued, hugging his All Might Plushie even more. "Why wouldn't he listen to me mum?" he asked quietly into his still silent mother.

His mum puts the article away, now fully leaning into her side of the bed. "I didn't expect you to be asking me this late kid, you're supposed to be asleep by now." She chuckles.

Not getting a proper answer, Katuski turns away from his mum, All Might coming with him as he huffs in defiance. The tears he felt in his eyes gone and replaced in anger.

Getting a chuckle, his mum pets him on his head, humming.

"Sometimes," His mum began "Some people don't listen to reason and would rather do what they want."

"But it's dangerous!" Katuski turns around, sitting up in defiance "I'm going to become a hero! What am I going to do with- with-With! Izuku's deciding to be dumb!"

His mum laughs, ruffling his hair, calming him down. "That's just how it is kid."

Laying back into his bed again,his mum's pets barely stopping as Katsuki looks at the ceiling, frustrated with her answer.

"Are you and Izuku still fighting?"

"No." he pouts.

With a hum, his mum bring the hero article back out again and starts reading right where she left off.

This time, Katsuki went to sleep.

\--------------------

~~_Tsuna needs to stop lying to himself._ ~~

~~_As if he can stop being part of this new life._ ~~

~~_Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead._ ~~

~~_He's Bakugou Katsuki now._ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got my heck together.  
> settled with the history and end goal plots.  
> now i just need the plot lines LMAO.
> 
> also I hope it's getting clear that no.1 most noticeable difference is Katsuki having more empathy than canon.  
> Canon!Kats is pretty judgmental and relatively black and white in his views.
> 
> IDK if other point of views will ever be a thing in this.  
> hopefully not considering Kats is the MC but maybe when the history I built for this kicks in.


	4. 7³

[------]

He was falling.

 _They_ were falling.

They? It was just him.

Bakugou Katsuki.

Who else could-

**_F A L L I N G-_ **

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is falling._

**_THEY._ **

________W___________H____________I_____________T_________E

The flames were back again!

And they were surrounding him!

But he feels heavier than ever before.

Sadness flooding him the most when he see's other flames.

Lining up with him.

To form a circle.

Three.

Three sets of the colourful fire in circles, all burning brightly.

Suddenly, his flames starts flickering-

Brightly for a moment and then

Disappearing. ~~again.~~

**A whole set and another orange flame disappears.**

Katsuki didn't even know what was happening-

~~Time passes so fast, yet so agonizingly slow.~~

but suddenly he wasn't a part of the circle of flames.

~~The new generation...~~

A whole wave of emotions overcoming him.

~~A whole decade and a half...~~

Away just to see-

~~I'm-~~

Thirteen.

**~~Thirteen of Twenty-One.~~ **

~~**None of Seven.** ~~

He doesn't know what's happening but suddenly, he hears a song.

[The melody unknown.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbNb6InyB1o)

In a language he's never heard of before but understands somehow.

_Il Mare non conosce confini._

~~_**The Sea knows no bounds** _ ~~

_La vongola passa la sua forma di generazione in generazione._

~~**_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._ ** ~~

_L'Arcobaleno appare di tanto in tanto prima di svanirsi._

~~**_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._ ** ~~

~~**The Earth stays forever for all.** ~~

~~sorry.~~

And before Katsuki knew it, his dream ends.

Tears flooding his vision.

The emptiness in his chest the worst he's ever felt, cries not hesitating to escape his mouth from the intense pain.

All he knew was that he was in his mother's arms, his dad not far behind in his bed.

\------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT CONTENT!!!! for the whole thing aaaaaaa  
> i know i tagged this as canon-compliant.  
> and it is.  
> But I AM NOT, going to watch the anime to get all the details right when the BNHA-plot kicks.  
> So if you can, please tell me anime details or contetn i may have ordered or did wrong.
> 
> Also, i know the EArth flames are never a thing with the trinisette but I can't NOT include them!!!!! like bruh, if i have to make up lore for the darn things, then so be it.


	5. Sidekick

[------]

"Oi, Izuku!" Katsuki says across the classroom, his brows furrowed. "You're eating with me."

"Eh!" Izuku says, hands flailing in the air just as Katsuki grabs one to drag to his chosen table, the two other kids Izuku was just talking to ignored, to where a table with 2 sets of bento's are ready, one obviously for Katsuki with it's explosion like decoration and the other for-

"Kaachan..."

He doesn't even need to look to know Izuku had tears edging by his eyes. His own bento, a magenta cloth strained from hanging by the knot Izuku was holding onto, hanging on as he stares at the extra bento.

Even though Katsuki didn't like how Izuku has been during his summer holidays, their fight yesterday really showing how bad it was, Izuku is his friend.

Not saying anymore, he starts to eat his bento, just nodding when Izuku asked about his bento.

It was silent between them, Izuku opening the bento from his mom to start eating bits and pieces between the two bento's.

Katsuki already knew what Izuku's mom tended to pack for him and asked for a smaller bento to be filled without rice to his mum. He even replaced the simple apples she packed in Izuku's bento with his since they had All Might's hair. 

The silence between them went on for a while.

Izuku kept looking at him though. And-

"Izuku. You're an Idiot." He starts, Izuku's face blank, the food he just picked up dropped "Mum said some people are just like you. Idiots that don't listen reason." Looking at him, he squints his eyes "And as your orange, I will make sure you won't be so stupid as a hero."

With that said, Katsuki huffs, proud of finally saying his message.

Katsuki was hoping Izuku would stop his worrying and get back to eating like what he's doing but of course-

"KAACHAN!!!!" The Idiot cries, the infamous Sea of Tears he was known for starting to happen. The floor around him wetter than before and the teachers coming over to check on him. "I-I-I-I- ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?" The idiot asks first, making Katsuki roll his eyes before deciding to grab himself an All Might apple slice "I-I-I-I Thought you weren't going to talk to me! Ever! Again! Or be my friend! At all! Since, Yesterday! And!!!"

Katsuki tries to stop his laugh, Izuku's face redder and scrunched up than ever before as he hiccups and takes his breath. "Just eat your food, Bakazu."

The cries pause, head titled in confused before it finally clicked.

"Ka-ka-KAAACHANN!!!!!!!" Bakazu cries even more, but this time, food slowly being placed into his mouth. The teachers now armed with a mop as they slowly did their best to console the crying Midoriya.

"Just Shut up and Eat Bakazu!!!"

\----------------------------------

"You're stupid for thinking I won't be your friend anymore, Bakazu." Katsuki grumbles, walking to his cubby as they wait for their parents to pick them up. Opening his bag, he looks to Izuku and the other summer playmates he was talking to. "Oi! You're all invited to my birthday. You better wear you best hero gear! The Bakugou Hero Agency accepts no dumbasses!"

Giving the invitations, he looked at the final one in hand, a green envelope.

Walking to Izuku to give the last of the invitations he pulled out from his bag, he looks to green eyes. "Who would become my sidekick if you're not there, Idiot."

\-------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could've been out earlier but uhhhh, got caught up writing the overview of another story i wanna write as a one short or a three part series....  
> So excited to end all this childhood arc rn but i gotta establish some key childhood experiences and facts-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> There's 3 vitals ones but it probs gonna have 5 in between to settle whatever the characters decided to act out. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. 𝘿𝙚𝙠𝙪

[5 Years Old!]

His birthday had been a blast!

Everyone dressed in their hero's best! For sure. making Bakugou Hero Agency the best one out there in the world! Even Izuku brought some cool hero support items so that he won't have stupid problems as a hero while they play!

If only everyday was his birthday! Then he can always be a hero doing his job and being awesome!

Of course it wasn't and soon, his days were spent with school and maybe Izuku was training with him whenever he can after school. Ms. Inko was excited to let Izuku hang out with him too!

"You better take care of your friend, 'kay kid." His mum said that first day he bought Izuku home after his birthday.

"Of course!" Katsuki replies, his face scrunched. "A great hero takes care of his people!"

His mum laughs before messing up his hair more "Better live up to that then kid."

Katsuki huffs, annoyed but walks past, grabbing some snacks in one hand, some of the snacks held in Bakazu's other hand. Once done, he lead them up to his room.

All settled with their bags by the door, Katsuki stands up on his bed. "Okay, Bakazu! As a Hero in training like me, we need to study heroes! Do you have your Hero book?"

Izuku nods, scrambling to his bag to get said book, pages all curved from use. "Mama helps me read them everyday!"

Katsuki nods and goes to grab his own from the bookshelf, "Good."

And with that, goes the rest of the afternoon, the both of them talking about which hero is the best in every category they can think up.

"Of course, All might is no.1 in all of them."

"uh-huh, that's why we shouldn't count him in this huh."

"Yep!" Katsuki looks at the rankings listed in the book. "Endeavour too! He hasn't moved from his second best spot in forever, so that means he's great!"

"Smart call Kaachan!"

Katsuki feel something in him burn warmly. Electrical in the way it just zipped straight to his core.

\-------------------------------------------

It was another day at school, almost a month passing since his birthday. Katsuki and Izuku have been meeting up almost every afternoon since, polishing up their hero-ness. Even the teachers were okay with Izuku maybe being a hero as long as he was with him.

Of course, he won't be as great as a hero like Katsuki but he can definitely be like Endeavour or something. Katsuki's more like All Might with his amazing quirk and will always be no.1 because imagine if a quirkless person like Izuku gets the first place in the hero boards.

Izuku would be in the hospital more often than the people heroes are saving and the villains they're fighting!

Katsuki was talking to his other classmates about it that day too and they all agree.

"If Izuku becomes a hero, how would he even save people?" One asks.

"He is training with Bakugou-kun." Another replies.

"Maybe he'll be a support hero?" And really, that's Katsuki's question too.

"Does he like to build things, Bakugou-kun?" An orange haired classmate asks him, taking his attention away from thinking about answers to those questions.

And just as Katsuki replies, to think out loud about whether Izuku can be a hero, they heard a yell and some a shrill scrape. A classmate of theirs with drake like wings seemingly the one who casued the sound.

"What is Tsubasa-san doing?" this time, it was the messy brown haired classmate that asks, whispering to the other final person in the little chat group they had, a girl with ram horns.

"You really need to stop with your hero talk, _Deku."_ their classmates, Tsubasa, says to Izuku who has a very scrunched face. The other kids they were talking to already having scurried away to where Katsuki was. A boy with rocks for hair and a girl with blue hair. The teacher's conversation on the phone lulling as they also look at what's happening. "Quirkless people can't be heroes."

"Yes they can." Izuku replies back, eyebrows scrunched beyond what Katsuki normally sees when he's analyzing which hero is the best for their what if situations.

"No they can't, you _Deku."_ they take a step forward making izuku take a step back, their size difference clear to everyone. "You even got Bakugou-san believing that." Their wings flared outwards, Izuku hidden from Katsuki's view.

One second after another, their classmates seemed to move back a slowly, a scape on the floor accompanying each budge. Their teacher definitely ending what ever conversation as a scrape by the back follows the one made between Izuku and the winged classmate.

"Why are you calling me deku!!" Izuku yells, his voice the angriest Katsuki has ever heard it. The wings shrouding Izuku flinching from the shout.

"Because it means _useless."_ Their classmate states. The wings spreading even farther as if to shake off it's reaction earlier. "Just like the hero you'll be because you're **_quirkless."_**

And Izuku is silent.

Everyone listening in is silent.

The classmates around Katsuki turns their head to stare at him.

And before Katsuki could've tried to defend Izuku, his hands already having sparked-ready to be use. ~~Images of Lambo getting ignored and belittled, Haru getting isolated and left behind, Gokudera's stories of working for other Familgia's~~ Their teacher steps up right next to them, arms crossed and tuts them both to come with her, a hand in each. Their winged classmate struggling against the hold before glaring right at Izuku while Izuku just follows, his eyes the emptiest Katsuki has ever seen.

Katsuki doesn't know what to feel.

~~He failed them again huh.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i wanna change the summary.  
> It's... decent enough in a, it really sums up what's happening.  
> But it has too much comedic undertones and this story pretty much has nil because BNHA plot never had a comedic roots like KHR did.
> 
> If you have summary ideas, pls share.  
> I need ideas.


	7. Heroes

When Izuku and the bully finally came back with their teacher, class started back again. Izuku not saying anything at all during class while the bully, just... Talked to the others. Katsuki wanted to get closer to Izuku, even become his partner when their teachers announced a team activity, but he kept going away from Katsuki.

Even when school ended, Izuku left the classroom first. Katsuki tried to catch up, leaving his bag and things but when he finally got past the door, Izuku's mum was already there, talking with the teacher and picking Izuku up.

Katsuki doesn't like this. The electric spark in him feels wobbly.

He needs to fix this.

~~Lightnings were always so fragile.~~

\------------

His dad picked him up today.

Dinner is going to be his favourite spicy curry.

If Katsuki wasn't feeling bad, he would've been excited. Pulling his dad on the way to the car park and telling him all about his day before he can even ask.

He wishes it was his mum that picked him up.

"How was your day today, Katsuki?" His dad asked when Katsuki stayed silent.

His mum would see he didn't want to talk if she picked him up today.

His dad's just hums when Katsuki doesn't answer him.

Today was supposed to be a simple day like all the other days before he invites Izuku to be Heroes. To do their training and research to be the very best.

Soon they arrived at the carpark, their car not too far away. His dad buckles him in his seat, ruffling his hair which he smacked away too late and drops his bag on the floor.

His dad starts the car.

It's still not moving.

The radio's not even getting turned on.

His dad speaks.

"Mum won't be home until an hour later, so make sure you do your homework before she arrives, okay."

Katsuki just hums back. Reaching down to open his bag just as the car starts to finally move and his dad drives them back home. In it, he sees his pencil case, his papers, his hat, his bento and... The smaller bento.

Since... What did his mum call it, made amins, with Izuku, he started helping mum make the smaller bento. It was supposed to be just for Izuku but the idiot kept giving him some until he agreed it was for them both.

It was empty, of course.

All the food gone with barely a lick of rice left.

He takes the small bento out, playing with the knot.

"Izuku got..."

His dad just hums.

"...Someone in class thinks Izuku can't be a hero." his dad still stays quiet. "...And called him _Deku_ which means Useless." Katsuki can't help but grip the bento tightly. "...Izuku didn't talk to me after school."

His dad still stays quiet, the drive back home nearly ending, the car still silent.

"What do you want to do about it?" His dad finally asks.

What _can_ Katsuki do about it. He wasn't able to defend Izuku, He can't fight his cl-the bully for no reason-that's not what heroes do, he doesn't know where Izuku lives to visit him and there's never been a quirkless hero before so who's to say the bully is wrong.

Katsuki just groans, throwing the bento back into his bag and zipping it up.

Finally getting back home, his dad ruffles his head again, the silence not as overbearing as it was earlier.

"I know you'll find something." His dad says, smiling at him. "You'll know what to do, Katsuki."

And Katsuki hopes he does. The rest of the day spent thinking as he does his homework, training in becoming a hero and finally enjoying his favourite spicy curry when mum came back home.

\-----------------

Everyone was avoiding Izuku.

That bully was acting like nothing changed.

Everyone was okay with it.

"The teacher even agreed with me!" Katsuki heard as he walks by the group around the bully "How can someone Quirkless fight against villains with quirks!"

If Katsuki wasn't trying to be a hero, he's sure he would've gave an explosion right at that bully's face since yesterday.

Izuku the whole time before class started was sitting alone on a table.

He tried to sit with him when he arrived but Izuku stood up to sit at another table. He tried again and the same just happened.

So he waits even though he doesn't want to, for class to just start, so he can sit next to Izuku and... And something!

"Oi, Bakugou-san!" He hears one of his classmates yell out to him, a wave and smile. A girl with messy brown hair standing next to them. He walks to them and sees they were the classmates he was talking to yesterday. "Is Tsubasa-san is right?"

"haaah?" sparks comes out from his hands, "What do you mean by that-" He notices their orange hair with protrusions at the top. Seeing him stare, his classmate seems to try and make the things disappear, face going red the longer it took. What's his-

"Jinwaku-kun, Bakugou-san." Katsuki turns to look at who spoke, seeing a permanently ruffled set of brown hair with wind billowing around her crossing her arms at him. "And I'm Doran! Doran Kado!"

Katsuki scrunches his face before huffing to glare at the clock to hurry up. He can't sit with Izuku until class starts else' he's going to run away again. "What did Tsubasa even say?"

"You know, about De-"He looks at the orange haired person, "Izuku!... Yesterday." Katsuki huffs, crossing his arms as he squints at Jinwaku.

"It's stupid, of course." He answers. "He's not the one training to be a hero, so what does he know."

And before the other two can say anything in reply, the class bell finally rings and Katsuki quickly darts his way to the table Izuku was already sitting at.

And it's quiet once again.

The teachers filling the "silence" as she tells them what's going to happen today. Each hour of new activity and learning passing by like water between his fingers.

Then, It's lunch time.

Grabbing his bento and the small bento, sliding the smaller one across to Izuku, who still kept quiet the whole time. Not even saying anything when the teacher asked for his help earlier.

Izuku just looks at the bento.

Katsuki leaves him alone to eat his bento like normal.

The zippy warm in him wobbles even more.

To disappear... Maybe.

Katsuki looks to Izuku, noticing his bento was finished yet the small one Katsuki gave him was untouched.

Katsuki was also finished with his.

The rest of his classmates talked with one another.

Jinwaku and Doran coming past their table for a moment before Katsuki stared at them to go away.

Time continued to pass.

Izuku still does nothing but stare at the cleared empty table space he has sans the small bento.

Katsuki is sick of this.

He feels something in him flame up, the sparks of his quirk ringing in his ears as words stumble out of his mouth, "You just have to prove him wrong. You know that right." He says to the empty air between them.

He closes his fist to try and stop the sparks.

Izuku was still silent, time stretching itself once again when Izuku slowly inched his head up to look at him.

His face was pale,.

Just like when the teacher and himself confirmed he was quirkless.

"But he's right. I'll be a useless hero without a quirk..." Izuku voice was as empty as his face. A stark contrast to the recent memories Katsuki has of a grinning, happy Izuku analysing heroes with him.

A loud explosion rings in the air.

He smells something burning.

His hands hurt.

Katsuki can't feel it.

Not when the zing in chis chest continues to wobble in ways that it disappears here and there. The warmth he was getting used to, fading.

It fuels the anger he's already feeling to bursting even more.

"What would he know!" Katsuki now yells at Izuku's face, keeping his hands away from his face as more explosions keep happening. "Why do you even care about that!"

Izuku, eyes the widest Katsuki has seen it and mouth open, yells back as he stands. "But I don't have a quirk Kacchan!!!"

"So! Be the first quirkless hero then!" Katsuki shouts back, standing too.

"I'll be useless!" Their classmates were murmuring around them. Farther than the last time he's checked.

"No! You won't be!" A pair of footsteps ran somewhere. His explosions hurts his ears.

"I'm quirkless! How can I be a hero!" his hands are hurting from the explosions. His eyes hurt from all the light.

"By being one you stupid Izuku!" Izuku's eyes are glazing from the nearby lightshow of his hands, doing his best to not close them as katsuki does the same. Katsuki wants to stop the explosions, they hurt so much, but he's to angry to care.

Hands suddenly grabs his and lifts him away from Izuku. The sparks and explosions from his hands still going but it barely hurts the strange new teacher that lifts him.

Izuku shuts up, Katsuki huffs and glares at Izuku. His explosions finally dying down.

He doesn't want to see how his hands look.

The teacher kept trying to see it though, saying something Katsuki can't hear from the ringing in his ears.

Taking one last look at Izuku, their eyes connected before Izuku quickly looks away.

His ears finally stop ringing. The teacher finally got to see his hands.

The teacher starts to walk away from Izuku.

"Don't be a hero then." He says loudly, looking straight at Izuku. The teacher sushes him and starts to walk even faster.

Katuski doesn't care.

"Heroes don't back down and you just did." He yells into the classroom one last time before he hides his face.

The pain he was able to ignore starts coming to him full blast, tears maybe from the pain-maybe from Izuku, threatening to fall.

And only when him and his teacher are finally outside and on the way to the nurse's office, did he let them.

Stupid Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping a child-like language and perception gets so hard omg.
> 
> ‐---- dont have a beta so im editing bits here n there to make it flow better and get rid of the spelling mistakes ahah
> 
> \---- changed the summary since it was too comedy leaning than what you end up reading.


End file.
